


Undying Bonds

by Nary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Creepy, F/M, Murder, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena had run from him her entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undying Bonds

Helena had run from him her entire life. Even as a child, she had hidden behind her mother's skirts when he so much as looked in her direction. He hadn't meant to frighten her, not at first, but soon it became ingrained, a habit he was unable to break. It was the only way he seemed able make her react to him - and in time, her shrieks came to sound like music to his ears. Better than haughty silence, at any rate.

The first time he kissed her lips, she pushed him away. The second time, she screamed at him to leave her alone. The third time, the time when he forced her back against the wall and pushed his hand up under her skirts, she looked as if she might weep when she finally escaped, and that was the best of all.

After she fled, he tracked her eastwards at her mother's request. Rowena did not know, had never bothered to notice, how her daughter despised him. He set about the task with an obsessive diligence, confident that no matter how well she might hide, he would always find her. They shared a bond that could not be severed...

"I shall never go back, never," she told him when at last he confronted her. He smiled at that - he would have expected no different answer from his proud beauty.

"Then I offer you a choice," he replied. "Stay here, if you must, but I shall stay too. We can be together here, Helena, where no one will know the truth. I love you so much..." She saw the lust written plain on his face and shrank back from him in disgust.

Anger seethed within him. "Still you refuse me? There is no one to protect you here either..." He tried to pull her to him but she struggled - against him, yes, but also reaching for her wand. He pinned her arms behind her back instead, savouring the panicked, smothered sounds she made as he kissed her for what would prove to be the final time.

"Please, father, don't..." she gasped when he finally lifted his mouth from hers. She had never called him that as a child, and the word, so clearly invoked now in a pathetic attempt to sway his emotions, only served to enrage him further. His mind became fogged with the music of her screams, the white flesh of her thighs and the red warmth within her...

When next he was aware of his surroundings, he saw her lying on the ground, her gown torn to shreds and legs splayed wide, white but for the crimson blossom between her breasts. He looked down and saw a matching stain on his own front, from where he must have lain atop her. Trying to wipe it off only succeeded in covering himself more thoroughly. He wrapped her in her cloak, trying to hide what he had done, as if it would do her any good now. He could not return without her, could not live without her.

And yet, he thought he glimpsed a pale figure rising up from her crumpled remains. Perhaps there was yet hope... if some scrap of her essence still clung to existence. There was only one choice left to him, then - to follow her into undeath. Either one day she would learn to love him as he loved her, or he would savour her terror for eternity.


End file.
